100pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Thelonious Jaha
Thelonious Jaha is a character in The 100. He débuts in the first episode of the first season of The 100. He is portrayed by starring member Isaiah Washington. History Chancellor of the Ark Jaha is seen on a TV Screen on the Spaceship. He is talking to the Delinquents and telling them about their safety and their first mission. Before the Delinquents arrive on Earth the Chancellor gets shot. Abby saves his life. While the Chancellor is in surgery Kane begins diplomatic procedures to become Chancellor in case Jaha does not survive. Abby is arrested by Kane for using more than the allotted medical supplies per patient. She is about to be executed for her crime but Jaha intervens. When Abby leaves angrily with Callie Cartwig Jaha asks Kane about the Delinquents on Earth."Pilot" Jaha is introduced when he walks into the Earth Monitoring Station, still wearing his nightclothes/robes and clutching his stomach. He looks at the screens and sees that Wells Jaha's transmissions have stopped. He then realizes that they sent the delinquents down to Earth to die. Abby tries to convince him that it was the right thing, but Kane interrupts Abby and tells Jaha that the wristbands are telling the Ark that Earth is not survivable. Abby protests and tells Jaha that there is still hope. Later, Abby is in Jaha's room, tending to his injury. He asks her why she came instead of an apprentice and she asks him about his opinion about whether or not they should cull 100 citizens. He says that it seems hopeless and the children die first. He then states that if he doesn't act, everyone will die. When Abby tells him that they have acted by sending 100 delinquents to earth, he corrects her and says that 76 kids are on Earth and that 24 kids are dead, including Wells. He tells Abby that she has no proof of Earth's survivability, and that when the end of the human race is at stake, hope is not enough. Abby protests, then leaves quickly, as Kane enters Jaha's Chambers. Jaha asks who shot him. Kane tells him that it was a janitor named Bellamy Blake. Jaha then accuses Kane of taking a part in his assassination attempt. Kaha denies the accusations, and calls Jaha weak then leaves. Next, we see Jaha in the council meeting. After hearing that Abby thinks that the kids are taking off their wristbands, Jaha protests, saying his son would never do that. When the vote in the council is a tie, Jaha is required to break the tie. He decides to abstain, meaning that 100 more people will have to be killed when he votes again in 10 days. He tells Abby that he needs proof by then."Earth Skills" Jaha is first seen watching an old soccer game with Wells, Clarke, and Jake Griffin. They jokingly banter with each other about the game until Abby walks in and tells Jake something. He leaves and Jaha asks if everything is okay. Later in the episode, Jake is arrested for trying to tell the people about the oxygen levels. Clarke assumes this is because Wells told Jaha. Next we see Jaha at Jake's execution. He has a pained expression as Abby and Jake embrace for a last time. When Wells and Clarke run in and are held back by the guards, he says they can come forward. The Griffin family hug until Jaha says that it's time and they separate. He nods to the executioner, and Jake is floated."Earth Kills" Jaha is first seen at Abby's Hearing. He's given up on the fate of the 100, and is the one who strips Abby of her seat in the council. When Clarke and Raven connect with them on the radio, he asks Clarke about the fate of his son. There, he discovers that his son is dead. Later we see him in his room, mourning the death of his son. He begins to talk to the former chancellor, Diana Sydney. She mentions that he's started Project Exodus, a program to bring The Ark back to Earth. Later, Kane feeling the guilt of "killing" the section 17 volunteers when he is facing an angry mob, which Jaha saves him from. Jaha reassures him that the choice was not only his. Jaha then holds a meeting with the station representatives. He apologizes for keeping secrets and lets them know that Earth is survivable. When accused of keeping further secrets, he tells them that he is suffering too. Pressed further, he shouts about the loss of his son. The group quiets down, and he eventually appoints Diana Sydney as a new council member. At the end of the episode he swears Sydney in and speaks about Project Exodus to the Council. At this time, he explains that there are a lack of dropships on the Ark for all the citizens. The episode ends on this cliffhanger."Contents Under Pressure" Jaha is introduced talking to Clarke on the video camera, set up between Earth and The Ark. He inquires about the grounder, then asks if they'll be able to survive winter. Jaha mentions that citizens from The Ark will be coming soon. He argues the importance of looking for supplies, then goes to talk with Clarke alone. He tries to convince Clarke to talk to her mother, but she refuses. Jaha is seen later, as a hallucination of Bellamy, blaming Bellamy for the deaths he's caused. Seeing this hallucinogen and fighting it gives Bellamy the strength to face the real Jaha, which he does later, via webcam. Jaha forgives Bellamy for shooting him, then discovers that Commander Shumway had been behind his assassination attempt."Day Trip" On Earth, Jaha's Unity Day speech is being broadcast. Jaha says that in under 60 hours, the first ship will be launched, carrying reinforcements for the 100. He tells the 100 to stay strong, and that help is on the way. Diana notes that he cut his speech short. After the bomb explodes, Jaha looks at one of the hurt children with a stunned expression, before expressing his sympathies towards Kane and the loss of his mother. Kane realizes the bomb was meant to kill him, and notes that Diana Sydney is missing. Jaha announces that he is putting the Ark on lockdown and the dropship on hold. After the power begins to go out, Jaha is seen, talking to one of the electricians. Jaha says that he is lifting the lockdown in order to evacuate citizens before a complete power failure. Realizing that Kane is missing, he goes to find him and sees him freezing to death. Jaha realizes that Diana is taking the Exodus Ship for herself. When we return to the Ark Jaha is seen locked out of the ship and decides to try to keep the ship from opening. It doesn't work due to one of the workers betraying the Ark in order to go to the ground and Jaha is left on the other side, inside of the Ark that has now lost power."Unity Day" Chancellor Jaha is first seen after he lowered the temperature to protect the ark. It is seen that he is locked in a room that cannot be opened, along with several other people. Jaha commands that Kane leaves him to go protect any other citizens that are still alive. Kane refuses and opens the door to the room with the help of several other oxygen starved citizens. Jaha criticizes Kane for not following his orders, but Kane states that it was necessary. He wonders aloud what he should do now, concerning the Ark."The Calm" Jaha is speaking to the remaining Ark citizens, telling them that they will be dead in less than 24 hours. After telling the Ark Citizens to go, he tells Kane, that he's welcome to try and find a solution, but he (Jaha) will be drinking scotch and waiting for his death. We see Jaha later, watching a video of young Wells and Clarke. While watching, Clarke mentions the Thrusters, that keep the Ark in space. Jaha gets an idea, and leaves. Near the end of the episode, Jaha walks in to see Kane and Sinclair replaying scenarios. Jaha questions using the Ark as a dropship to get to earth. They begin to plan out this idea as the episode fades."We Are Grounders (Part 1)" The Ark makes plans to go down to earth. Jaha is on Alpha Station when he finds out the launch needs to be executed from inside the operations center. While Kane makes the decision to sacrifice himself, Jaha is first and he launches the Ark to the ground. When Mecha station lands, Jaha and Abby talk to each other and Jaha tells her to go and find their people."We Are Grounders (Part 2)" Jaha is still on the Ark (or what's left of it) and is still in contact with the people on the ground. However the contact downcreases, and Sinclair mentions to Kane that there hasn't been contact in the past hour. In the end of the episode we see Jaha trying to contact the people on earth. He says it has been 12 hour since last contact. He says he can no longer help and that his job is done. He is tired and looks sleep deprived. He orders Sinclair to tell Kane and Abby that they are on their own. As long as they work together everything will be okay. He urges Sinclair to remind them to keep their people safe. Jaha then looks at the monitor with Wells' file on it, before he switches out the power. He then hears the echo of a baby crying on the Ark. Sinclair says there is still radio silence."The 48" Going to Earth Jaha makes his way through the Ark's corridors. He follows the sound of the cries, and eventually walks into a room. When there is no sound of the baby he listens again, and then finds the baby in the closet behind a jammed door. After that he starts to any way he can to get the child to the ground. When he sees the child holding a chess piece, he gets the idea to use a rocket with an airlock to go to the ground. However he'll have to go outside to get to it. Jaha constructs a carrier for the baby after using his chancellor authorization code to open the airlock. After gearing up in a spacesuit, he notices a crack in the helmet. He decides to put the helmet on, and prepares for his task. He then gets flown out of the airlock, before heading for the missile. The helmet breaks, and barely makes it to the missile. When he realizes shockingly that there is no baby, he freaks out, until he sees his son Wells Jaha holding the chess piece. Jaha then realizes he has oxygen deprivation, and says he's done. When Wells mentions that his people still need him, Jaha says he did his job by getting them to the ground. He says he misses his son, and Wells guides him to the tasks he needs to fulfill to successfully launching the missile. The missile ultimately lands him in an unknown desert on Earth and Jaha exits it, kneeling to the ground and feeling the sand between his fingers."Inclement Weather" Jaha at first seen unconscious in a unknown desert. A young boy name Zoran, who saw him come from the sky stumbles upon him and observes him. Jaha quickly wakes up however after Zoran takes his chess piece. Zoran then takes him back to his home, where he lives with his mother and father. Sienne, his mother is first hesitant to let him stay, but allows him shelter for the time being. As Jaha and Sienne continue speaking with each other, an unmasked Zoran walks in with a deformed face. This startles Jaha, and makes Zoran run off. Sienne then explains in her village boys like Zoran would usually be killed, but she ran off with her family instead to protect her son. Later when Zoran walks back in the room, Jaha says he does not need to wear a mask in front of him. The two then bond, and Jaha tells him about what the chess piece is, and even talks about Wells. As time goes on however, Jaha is given away by Sienne for a bounty, however Jaha ultimately respects her decision, and walks away with the man who attacks him with a baseball bat."Many Happy Returns" Jaha is seen briefly in an underground complex used as a jail by the grounders. There he stumbles upon Kane, which makes Jaha say "So we meet again"."Human Trials" Jaha and Kane are first seen shackled in an underground train station, used as a prison for the Grounders. Kane desperately tries to break free, but Jaha says that they were kept alive for a reason, and he should be patient. Soon, Gustus, Lexa, and few other Grounders arrive. Lexa is sent to watch over Kane and Jaha, and Gustus tells the two that they both have committed many crimes against there people and deserve punishment over it. Gustus drops a knife on the ground, telling them that if one of them does not kill the other, they both die. For hours they try to figure out a plan to escape, but they couldn't think of anything. Eventually Kane picks up the knife, seemingly about to stab Jaha, but reveals that he wants Jaha to kill him for Jaha to escape. When Jaha refuses, Kane slits his arm, but Jaha and Lexa save him before he could do anymore damage to himself. When Gustus returns, Jaha grabs Lexa and puts a knife to her throat. However Lexa takes down Jaha, and reveals that she is the Grounder Commander and only needed information from the two. As Jaha is beaten and thrown away, they keep Kane locked up in the cell. Jaha is then seen at the end of the episode arriving at the camp, telling Abby that the Grounders are coming to attack Camp Jaha, and they have two days to evacuate."Fog of War" Jaha is seen talking to John Murphy while he is on mopping duty. He tells Murphy that he wishes to visit the grave of his son, and he is asking him as the graves are unmarked. Murphy seeing how it is more exciting than his current job goes with Thelonious to The Camp to visit Well's grave. Jaha mourns his son, and Jaha asks how close he was to Murphy. Murphy says that he was said to be the murderer of Wells, and says how Clarke likely lied about his sons death, and Wells was stabbed in the neck by a little girl. Jaha says that the choices he made helped his people get to the grounder, and it was for the best no matter what happened, but Murphy doesn't listen. Later while they are in the dropship, Jaha tells Murphy that he remembers his father Alex Murphy, and that he remembers everyone that he floated. Before Murphy can say anything, a dozen Sky People walk into the camp, and Jaha reveals they are on a mission to The City of Light. Jaha tells Murphy to join him. At first Murphy is hesitant, but Murphy rides along with Jaha and the rest of the Sky People."Survival of the Fittest" Jaha is seen with Murphy and the rest of his people on their journey through The Dead Zone to reach the city. As they journey forward they come across a grounder named Emori, who is trying to pull her supplies. At first she is hostile, but Jaha tries to offer water to her. Caspian is hesitant to help her, but Jaha gives her the water anyway and she joins their group. As they move forward a grounder with an RPG appears and Emori holds Murphy at knife point. Jaha says to surrender their supplies to them, and they listen. When Murphy wakes up Caspian and 5 others are ready to leave, but Jaha says to push forward, and so Jaha, Murphy and the remaining group pushes forward to find The City Of Light."Rubicon" While Murphy is telling a Sky Person, Harris, to keep quiet, the man talking is exploded by a mine. One sky person, shocked by what has just happened backs away and is killed by a mine as well. Jaha then tells everyone to freeze as they are in a mine field. As they await a sandstorm to pass through, they slowly make haste through the mine field. Jaha then zigzags through the sand desert. One group member, Richards, eventually loses his patience and begins running, but is stopped by Jaha, centimeters away from the mine. When they finally pass the Mine field, Jaha, Murphy and 2 others climb a sand hill as they see the lights shining in the sky, believing it to be the city. However when they reach the top, they only come across hundreds of solar panels. Jaha in disbelief says there is more to it than what they have found, but the others aren't believing him. When Murphy throws a rock at a panel, a flying drone appears, overseeing Jaha and his people. The drone then flies off onto the ocean, where the group comes across a boat. Jaha says this is another sign, and they must push forward to find the city. The others are hesitant, but seeing no other option they ride on the boat to cross the ocean."Bodyguard of Lies" Murphy, Jaha and the others are seen rowing their boat. One the Sky People, Craig, complains about how they need rest, but Jaha says to move forward. Suddenly, a sea creature of some sort attacks the boat, taking one of the Sky People, Richards. As the creature circles the boat, Jaha throws Craig into the water to save himself and Murphy. Jaha and Murphy then horrifically watch as their friend gets swallowed by the creature. After the disaster, the two manage to make it to shore, where they find a lighthouse. Jaha sees the drone again, and leaves Murphy on the shore wounded telling him he will come back for him, chasing the drone. When Jaha finally reaches the drone, he comes across a mansion with tons of drones circling it. He enters the mansion in search of answers, and is greeted by a woman named A.L.I.E., who welcomes Jaha into her home. Jaha asks how he knows his name, but before anything Jaha discovers that the woman is a hologram. The woman then takes Jaha into her room where he comes across the same missile that he used to arrive down on earth. A.L.I.E. then says that they have a lot of work to get done."Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2)" Family ---- Appearances Trivia Character Notes * Thelonious Jaha may be descended from the Grounder Iman Jaha. * He is shot in "Pilot" and is given extra blood by Dr. Abigail Griffin so he wouldn't die. * It is revealed that Bellamy Blake shot him on orders from Commander Shumway who, in turn, was being commanded by Diana Sydney. * Camp Jaha, the dropsite of Alpha station, was named after him. * He was the last of the Sky People to come down to Earth. * He was the last Chancellor of The Ark. * During the "Pilot", Abigail asked for A Negative blood for Chancellor Jaha's surgery. It was later announced by the writers that all Sky People have O Negative blood.http://the100writers.tumblr.com/post/104088766213/serious-question-here-how-are-none-of-the References Category:Sky People Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Starring Characters